


Have you ever met someone who was perfect when you met them?

by bottombeeb



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Soul Punk, Urie Twins, girl!Brendon, pandon is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/pseuds/bottombeeb
Summary: Brenna just wants a nice calm plane ride listening to Soul Punk on her way to her brother's wedding. But just because window seats make some guy named Pete claustrophobic, things don't quite go as planned.





	Have you ever met someone who was perfect when you met them?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/gifts).



> So @pandon and I talk a lot about what if Brendon had a twin sister named Brenna... This is a result of a long plane ride and thinking about Urie twins.
> 
> (Title from Porcelain)

Bren isn’t crazy about flying. She doesn’t hate it, and it’s definitely bearable, but her ADHD makes sitting in one place so long (especially with her long legs) uncomfortable. If she can relax and maybe get some sleep she’s normally fine, but again, not that easy with her size and anxiety. But she’s all settled in for her flight, and her seats are quite nice and large. She’s got an aisle seat which is very nice since she’ll get to stretch her legs into the aisle when they get going. 

For now, she’s just listening to music with a little smile on her face. A great album by a crazy talented artist. An album that just about everyone slept on. She doesn’t care what Zack says, Soul Punk is a work of fucking art. 

Her phone is out on her tray table and she taps it awake, using the home screen to switch from one song to another. It can’t have been more than half of a minute into the song when someone waves a hand in front of her face, breaking her comfort. She looks up to find a dark-haired tattooed guy grinning at her. She pulls out one earbud but leaves the other playing in one ear. He’s definitely hot but he seems the kind of guy who  _ knows  _ he’s hot in the most obnoxious way. 

“So sorry to bother you but uh, would you be able to switch seats with me?” he asks with a very polite smile, but Brenna just frowns.

“Switch to where?” she questions, not really excited to give up her seat to some dude unless it’s maybe in first class. A kid? Sure. A couple? Maybe. Some guy who’s now giving a smirk? Probably not. 

“Just two rows back,” he explains with a point, but Bren doesn’t follow his gesture, “it’s a window seat and I get really claustrophobic. Freaks me out. Think you could do me a solid?”

Bren almost wants to sigh but she’s already kind of mentally preparing to switch with the guy.

“Why me?” she asks bluntly. 

“Huh?” the guy responds, clueless. 

“Why’d you ask me and not someone else? Why not your seat partner?” she questions, praying that a pickup line doesn’t come next. 

“Oh. You just seem nice,” the guy says with a strange blink.

She gives him a look but then finally picks up her phone and closes her tray table. The guy seem ecstatic, promising her that she won’t regret it, he promises! She thinks he’s being a little too earnest but waves it off. He points out the seat to her, and she makes her way over, not realizing until she sits down again that that weird blink might just have been a wink from the interesting guy who is now texting like a maniac in her old seat. She tries not to think on him too much, and instead tries to relax again. She’s cramped in the window seat but at least the plane is set up so that there’s no middle seat, just an aisle and a window. She’s holding out that maybe the seat next to her will stay empty. 

Bren’s gone through another song or two on the album before she gets disappointed yet again by her seat partner arriving. She glances up at the guy as he hauls his luggage in the overhead, and thinks briefly that he’s pretty cute. Then she’s back to playing around on her phone until she hears a “hey” from the guy. She locks her phone politely and turns to the smiling guy when he sits down, planning to just say a quick hello back, but then completely forgetting every word in her vocabulary. She must look like an idiot just staring but then she’s swallowing hard and stuttering out a “h-hey” back to the guy. She may have locked her phone but she hasn’t paused her music, so she just sits there listening to Patrick Stump in her ear while  _ Patrick Stump  _ sits next to her on the airplane. He looks like he’s about to say something, maybe ask her a question, but then her phone chimes in her ear, and when she looks down, her phone is lit up and clearly showing what she’s listening to right now. She scrambles to grab it, not sure if the guy, if  _ Patrick _ even saw it or not. 

“Sorry I uh… sorry um I…,” she stutters with no idea what to say. 

“Nervous flyer?” he asks with a sympathetic tone, and she can hear a smile in his voice but she refuses to look at him as she furtively closes her Spotify app.

“Huh? Oh uh yeah nerves, ha ha I hate um... flying,” she says lamely (so so lamely), figuring that it’s in her best bet to feign nerves. 

It’s not a complete grift though, because her stomach feels so unsettled and her heart is pounding. There’s a pause of him going through his bag or something and when she glances sideways at him, he’s pulling a pair of earbuds out. She stares for a moment too long, trying to figure out if it really is him but… it has to be. He’s a bit heavier than when she saw him live a year or two ago, and considerably less blonde where it peeks out under his fedora, but yeah that’s definitely him. If she wasn’t certain his voice would’ve confirmed it. She drops her gaze back down before she gets caught and expects their conversation to be over, but it turns out that Patrick’s a bit of a talker on planes. 

“So what brings you out to LA?” he asks, and yeah. That voice. Definitely him. 

“U-um, my brother is getting married next week, and I’m his best man. Or- maid of honor? I don’t know what you call it,” she explains with a laugh, feeling like she’s being dumb and boring. Why would someone with a world of talent like the guy sitting next to her have any interest in some wedding she’s going to? 

‘“Best woman’?” he offers with a shrug, and when she looks over at him again, his little smile makes her stomach flip, “but that sounds kind of weird too.” 

She can’t think of a response to that, fumbling for a way to keep the conversation going even though she’s not sure if she even  _ wants  _ it to keep going. 

“So uh, what are you going out for?” she asks, wondering if he’s recording something and trying to not get excited over a shot in the dark. 

“Work stuff, nothing exciting like a wedding,” he responds with a smile and God could the musician makes his job sound any more boring? His work is making music! 

“Oh, I’m Patrick by the way,” he says with a smile and a little wave and Brenna has to bite back the  _ I know  _ on her tongue. 

“I’m Brenna- er- people call me Bren,” she says trying to not feel so lame and pathetic. 

He gives her a hello and then scowls when his phone chimes. He picks up his phone to respond to a text and Bren suddenly remembers why she’s sitting in this seat anyway. She glances around the guy next to her, but the shot she gets of the tan tattooed guy is just of him sitting there on his phone. Did he know? Did he see her listening to Soul Punk and purposely switched? Is he a friend of Patrick’s? It’s definitely possible but honestly it could just be pure coincidence and luck. 

She picks up her phone too, and texts Sarah real quick. Just a short freak out text saying that  _ Patrick Stump  _ is sitting next to her on her flight. Zack would just roll his eyes at her fangirling and Brendon would probably be excited for her but neither of them would send back a near-immediate “OMG NO WAY GIRL! SHOULD WE PUT HIM DOWN AS YOUR PLUS ONE?” It makes her laugh out loud a little. She loves Sarah. 

Bren doesn’t really get star struck in life. She’s met musicians and celebrities before and she’s never been one to forget that hey! They’re just people! But with Patrick sitting next to her, this guy with more talent in his pinky than she has in her entire body, whose sneeze would probably chart higher than anything she could ever hope to reach, it just feels different. Bren doesn’t talk to the hottie next to her before takeoff, feeling like her best bet is to stay quiet and try not to make him uncomfortable or make a fool out of herself. Or both. 

They get up in the air and settle into the flight. Bren puts on her music, and pointedly chooses to listen to something  _ other  _ than Soul Punk. Or Truant Wave. God, what a good EP that was. But she ends up with something else, some Sinatra to calm herself down, distract herself. They’ve been cruising maybe a half hour when mr claustrophobia wanders over to their row. She thinks for a moment that he’s gonna talk to her, but then Patrick’s the first one to speak with a short, “what, Pete?”

“Nothing nothing, just coming to check in on my favorite guy,” the guy- Pete responds with a big grin, getting himself a skeptical and suspicious look in response. 

It’s an  _ I don’t know what you’re up to but I know you’re up to something  _ look. It makes Bren smile.

“‘Aight well I’ll see you when we land,” Pete says and clasps Patrick on the back briefly before giving Bren another blink. 

He’s quite the character. Patrick just shakes his head at the guy and then goes back to whatever he was doing on his phone. And then starts the war that goes on inside Brenna’s head. Does she say something to the musician? Does she let him be? Obviously that story about being claustrophobic that Pete told was fake. He was trying to get the two is them to sit together. She thinks. So should she say something to him? Does Pete expect her to? Does Patrick already know she was listening to him not too long ago?

It takes 10 minutes to decide to talk to him, and another 5 minutes of a racing heart and false starts before Bren finally breaks the silence. 

“Hey um, Patrick?” she starts, heart racing faster than before as she tries not to turn pink. 

It takes the guy a moment to realize she was speaking to him but once he does, she watches him fumble unceremoniously to take out his earbuds. It reminds her of her earlier scramble to hide her phone and makes her a little less nervous. 

“Hey sorry uh what’s up?” he asks, another smile on his face that makes Bren feel inexplicably happy. 

“Um I just- uh… sorry if this is weird or something but uh,” she stalls before taking a breath and diving in, “I wanted to say that I really love your music and I think you’re a really talented musician. I think that Soul Punk is just… an incredible album and it’s one of my favorites.”

She rushes those last few words out, slurring them together quickly as she feels herself flush despite her strength. The look he gives her is of confusion, followed by surprise, and then finally something she can’t really identify. Almost like he can’t find words. Shit. She hopes she didn’t just make the next four hours entirely uncomfortable and unbearable. Well, maybe Pete will switch back with her. 

“Oh. Uh- thanks,” Patrick responds and Brenna almost bangs her head on her tray table because that doesn’t sound promising, but then the guy is continuing to speak and stopping her from an imminent concussion, “that uh… it really means a lot for me to hear that. Sorry I just don’t normally meet people who have heard my stuff, let alone can recognize me.”

He gives a smile that’s small, but his eyes are happy when they meet Bren’s. She still feels awkward and uncomfortable but now she’s glad at least glad that she spoke up.

“I-I mean… you’re on the cover of the album,” she responds with her heart still racing, “and uh, I saw you live a year or two ago. It was such a great show, I was so blown away that you could actually play all the things you picked up on stage.”

Bren tries not to gush but it’s hard when she thinks back to how loud she sang, how much she danced, how turned on she got. She had been close to the front and the way he moved his hips- she needs to not think about that right now because it’s just gonna make her more and more flustered. Don’t think about his hips. Don’t think about his hips.

“I’m glad to hear that. I was scared it a was a little bit too gimmicky to just keep pulling different instruments up but,” he gives a quick shrug and fiddles with his hat, “I just wanted to get a chance to play those songs in more ways than one.”

He gives her this genuine smile and she feels weak. Ugh, why can’t any guy she meets normally make her feel like this? Why can’t she bump into a nice guy at some coffee shop or something this week and end up bringing him to Sarah and Brendon’s wedding? 

“You’re really talented, Patrick. And you’re a damn good musician,” she says earnestly, but once the look on his face kinda lets her know that maybe he’s a stranger to handling such genuine compliments, she adds on to her sentence, “I play a few instruments myself too.”

It’s not that she’s trying to brag or anything - Bren’s sure she can’t play a fraction of what Patrick can - but she just wants to pull attention from the solo artist and frontman who apparently isn’t too keen on the spotlight in one-on-one situations. She seems to have made the correct move because his face is relaxing again, back from that almost-uncomfortable but still not-unhappy place it had been straying to. He asks Brenna what she plays and from there it opens up a lot more conversation. Patrick plays just about everything Bren plays (but he’s never cocky, braggy, or pretentious about stating so), and they both seem to have a love for the drums. Bren could not be happier that she decided to say something to the musician sharing her row.

Patrick’s nerding out a bit on some drumkit-related topic that Bren is actually following him on when he starts to trail off. There’s a frown on his face as he looks up the aisle vaguely in the direction of a certain guy hiding his face behind a magazine that may or may not be upside down.

“Um… This might be kind of random but, did my friend Pete, the guy with the metallica shirt and the tattoos, did he ask you to switch seats with him?” Patrick asks, eyes on the other guy for most of his question before finally drifting back to Bren.

“Hah yeah actually he did,” she admits with a shrug, “I think he saw me listening to Soul Punk and that’s why he sent me back here. Didn’t tell me who you were, just said he gets claustrophobic or something.” 

“Well I’m glad you actually decided to humor him,” he says with a laugh and a shake of his head before his brain apparently seems to catch up with what he just said, “Uh I just mean that-”

“Me too,” she cuts him off quickly, and her smile is warm and maybe just a tad flirty when he looks at her. 

She can’t help the part of her that wants to flirt. Patrick is just so. Ugh. He’s hot and cute and talented and actually super sweet and interesting and not a dick and yeah kinda pretentious but in a non-douchey way, and Bren is so completely into him. And it’s not because of his musician status either. If he was a nobody without a demo to his name, she would still wanna be tossing her hair and fluttering her lashes at him. Actually, in that case she would probably be even  _ more  _ flirty because she would feel like maybe she has a shot. Her brain knows logically that she likely doesn’t have a shot here but that doesn’t stop her nerves or her flirting, and especially not the warmth between her legs. Ugh why is she such a slut? She would be in his ear begging to go down on him in the dirty airplane bathroom if she thought he might say yes. There’s even that voice in her ear right now saying that you never know till you ask. You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take. You miss 100% of the blow jobs you don’t ask to give.

Bren pushes the dirty part of her brain (the part that always gets her in trouble) away and focuses on conversation with Patrick. Non-sexual, G-rated conversation with Patrick. The guy is so unknowingly hot and he’s quietly making Bren’s struggle harder and harder, but she ends up being a good girl and not ending up in the guy’s lap by the end of the flight. 

The end comes far too soon for Bren’s liking, and when they’re told that they can use their phones, followed by that they can get up, she doesn’t feel that rush of relief to be able to disembark. She texts her brother that she’s landed and watches out of the corner of her eye as Patrick moves out to the aisle and Pete leans across a row or two to talk to him. Pete’s got a huge grin and Patrick’s just frowning. Bren wonders if the guy ever smiles around his friend.

Bren finishes packing her stuff up and when she turns she’s a bit surprised to see Patrick facing her like he’s been waiting for her to turn. It catches her a little off-guard, and he looks a little embarrassed for it. 

“So uh,” he breaks the now-somewhat-uncomfortable silence between them finally, “are you um…”- he takes a glance towards Pete -“gonna have any free time between now and the wedding?”

“Uh,” is her initial lame response, brain scrambling to keep up, “yeah probably, why?”

Don’t get your hopes up, don’t get your hopes up. Brenna Urie for the love of God don’t-

“I was just wondering if you’d wanna meet up at some point just to um… ya know just to keep talking,” he asks and the hesitance and nervousness in his voice tell Brenna everything she needs to know.

She wants to grin or maybe cheer and definitely plant a lipstick mark right on Patrick’s cheek. But she keeps her composure, only cracking an appropriate smile in response.

“Yeah, I’d love to!” she answers, leg bouncing subconsciously while inner-Bren does a touchdown victory dance. How???? HOW!?

Patrick’s grin is wide in response to that, and he gives her his number, a clear sign of  _ if you don’t actually wanna go out with me that’s cool.  _ They start getting hurried off the plane shortly after by some people behind them with a connection to make, but Bren promises the musician that she’ll definitely give him a call. 

When Patrick and Pete get off the aircraft, they’ve already been separated from Brenna by a decent number of people. She was too high on cloud 9 to be assertive getting into the aisle but she doesn’t mind. She watches them go, watches Pete with his big loud smile, and this time when she catches Patrick’s expression, he’s actually smiling at the taller guy.

As soon as Bren gets off the plane, she unlocks her phone and finally texts Sarah back: “ _ I’ll keep you posted _  ;*”


End file.
